And The Beat Goes On
by Medra
Summary: Albus and Scorpius take after their fathers a great deal. Constantly trying to outdo each other, they find out their rivalry is not as normal as they think.
1. Prologue

"So do you know what _Potter_ did then?" It was hard to resist groaning when Draco heard his son recite the same words over and over again. Every summer, every holiday, it was the same. At dinners, when asked about how things at Hogwarts had been, Scorpius managed to find a way to annoy the family with talk of Albus Potter. The young blonde was a spitting image of his father, his hair slicked back and his eyes only a lighter colour than his own. It seemed his wife truly had been no more than a womb for the next Malfoy. Something everybody else agreed was true.

The table layout before them was beautiful, sparkling as the Malfoys gathered for their Yule dinner. The normal ball had been canceled due to a particularly vicious snowstorm which continued to rage on. Draco gazed wistfully out the window, trying to ignore all of his son's talk as the snow fell down the rose-tinted glasses.

"He takes after his father." Lucius Malfoy spoke, waking Draco of his reverie. Even young Scorpius stopped prattling on about Albus Potter's latest prank pulled under the guise of some enchanted cloak. Lucius talking was a rare event, usually saved for special things such as ridiculing bad grades and talk of how a Malfoy is meant to act. Holding the long wine glass in hand and sniffing at it delicately, Lucius stopped all talk and movement while he sipped his red wine.

Sneering, Draco managed to hold back an eye roll. "Of course he is like his father. Potter always did go about in the late of night with that ridiculous Invisibility Cloak. Pulling childish pranks or just finding new ways to get in trouble. I'm surprised he managed to survive long enough to kill…" The words died on his tongue and Scorpius was looking at him oddly. "Either way that is enough talk of Potters. It is Yuletide and we are having dinner. Surely you must have other things to talk of then stupidity among the young."

"I did not mean Potter." Lucius drawled with a smirk in his son's direction. "Scorpius, ignore your father. He too would prattle on of how dreadfully annoying he found Potter."

It seemed it was Narcissa Malfoy's turn to interrupt, her voice slow and precise. "I do think it is time we use the same rule we had when Draco was a boy, Lucius."

Draco's head dropped into his hands and he felt like a child again. Not the rule. The bleeding rule which had been ignored for almost 22 years.

"Draco, sit up straight. You are too old to be acting a child." Lucius commanded and Draco quickly straightened up, giving a look to his son to tell him that laughing would not be wise on his part.

"From this point on, I do not wish to hear anything of the name 'Potter' during family dinners. _Nor_," Lucius cast an icy glare at young Scorpius who had opened his mouth to speak something else. "Do I wish to hear anything of any Weasley children. Is this understood?"

"Yes father" Chided at the same time as "Yes Grandfather" from both Draco and Scorpius.

* * *

"I'm just saying the obsession is not healthy." Ginny ranted in the Potter bedroom, her long freckled legs swaying under her pink nightgown. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes darling." Harry smiled wickedly at her, hoping to move her mind elsewhere. Unfortunately, he was shot down with a glare from his wife. It seemed that Ginny was becoming more like her mother every day. Luckily not as much as Hermione was becoming like Mrs. Weasley though.

"Do not yes darling me out of this one, Harry! I am tired of you simply sitting back and allowing it. He goes on and on about Scorpius Malfoy every time he returns home. For four years we have been forced to listen to how Scorpius continues to act his father's part, being an utter prat to Albus on several occasions and doing everything in his power to try and keep Albus in bad light. Our son is not a delinquent and yet we are forced to listen to…"

Oh bloody hell, she was still shouting. "Ginny, the children can hear you. Will you please keep your voice down?"

"No, I will not! It is bad enough that he is in the middle of his fourth year and receiving more detentions than any other student in Hogwarts history-"

"Okay, now you're exaggerating. He's yet to break my record." Harry laughed, standing up and in quick strides reaching his wife. He wrapped his arms around her only to be pushed away.

"Harry James Potter! Stop joking! Our son is obsessed with Scorpius Malfoy and.. and… It simply is not right." Ginny looked at him in despair and it took all of Harry's willpower not to fall under her spell. Anything else he would have let her win on, but not this. Putting his arm back around her hips, he kissed the freckles on her neck lovingly.

"Every kid needs a bit of rivalry. Everybody said I was too obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Do you remember my last year at Hogwarts? Ron and Hermione would not listen to me and told me my obsession wasn't healthy and-" It seemed to be his turn to be cut off.

"And it was unhealthy, Harry. But it worked out to be for the best under the circumstances. Things are different these days. Albus does not have the excuse of Voldemort for when he is getting into trouble. I think… I think that they are acting like real children."

"You're not making sense, Ginny." Harry sighed as she pushed him away again. He could tell she was upset, that she had her mind elsewhere.

"If it were a girl and a boy acting this way… If Albus was a girl acting this way over Scorpius." Harry felt his insides clench and smiled at her, trying to stop her line of thinking. "I don't want our little boy being weird, Harry. I do not want my son being…."

"Being gay?" Harry continued with a smile. "Ginny, do not worry so much. It's just a bit of rivalry." His lips were pressing butterfly kisses against her skin, inhaling her perfume.

"You're right Harry. I just… I want one of our sons to be normal. That's all." Harry pulled Ginny to the bed and pressed her down, trying to clear her mind of all worries of their son.

* * *

Every step that young Albus Potter made seemed to bounce off the walls, leaving little to no silence. Sometimes he wondered if his mother had chosen this room for him so he could have no privacy at all. The wood was wearing down under his pacing and Teddy Lupin was looking at it with a contemplative look on his face. Teddy had come to visit, though these days Albus found himself wondering if it was because he grew up visiting the Potters or if it had something else to do with how close James and Teddy had become. James seemed to look up to Teddy and this year had been especially horrible to their friendship since the news of Teddy's break-up with Victoire. Whenever Albus asked why they broke up, Teddy simply shook his head and told him in a mysterious voice that he would find out when he was older.

"I mean, you should have heard it, Teddy! _It's just not healthy_ she said!" Before Albus could even turn around he heard Teddy's laughter and found himself pouting in his friend's direction. "Teeeeddy!" Albus whined, bouncing onto the bed next to the older man.

"Well, you have to admit that it is an odd relationship-" Teddy leaned back on the bed, playing with the sides of the pillow behind him. Able to guess what his friend's next move was, Albus sprung off the bed, barely avoiding the feather pillow that had been swung towards his head.

Standing up, Albus put his hands over his chest and glared at Teddy. His arms did not stay in place long. Soon they were waving wildly over his head and around his body. "I hate him! Scorpius is always a jerk. He calls Rosie names, tells on me all the time, and he even tried to push me down the stairs! 'Course he caught me, but still! It was an attempt on my life! STOP SMIRKING!" Albus flung himself at Teddy, his fists raging before him.

"Calm down." Teddy's larger hands clasped both of the young boy's, pushing him back. "Listen, It's just that…." Shaking his head, Albus could see that something really was worrying his older friend and relaxed. Soon Teddy rewarded him by letting go and moving off to the side of the bed. "Do you remember how Victoire and I broke up?"

"Of course. You said you'd tell me when I'm older." Albus intentionally mimicked the words with distaste. It took a few moments before he realized that he was about to hear what happened. Finally!

"Well, you know how sometimes guys like girls." Why did Teddy have to talk to him like he was an idiot? He was not completely naive.

"Blah blah blah. Get to the good stuff. Guy likes girls, girl doesn't like guy, guy doesn't like girl. Guy likes guys. Wait, is that what this is about?" Albus smirked, bouncing on the bed, laughing at Ted's dumbfounded expression. "Oh come on, I'm stupid. You leave your mags everywhere!"

It was Teddy's turn to swing at him and Albus laughed, dodging the fist as he ran to the door. "See you later!" His hand had just barely clasped the handle before the door opened and knocked him flat on his back, the wood colliding against it with a thud.

"Wotcha, James." Oh merlin. Albus groaned on the floor and opened his eyes to see his older brother looking down at him.

"Teddy." James flashed a smile at his best friend and Albus watched as a red tint rose to Ted's cheeks. Well, there went that answer. "So you found the mags, eh? You should keep it down. Mum's still mad from me."

"Why? I mean, even Aunt Fleur agrees there's nothing wrong with it!" Albus pouted as he slowly sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. His older brother was in his last year and was everything Albus wanted to be. With his mother's face and his father's eye colour, he made all the girls sigh longingly as he passed them in the halls. It didn't help matters that he was the former star Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Now, Albus realized what was happening and hit his head on his knees. "How long have you…"

"Been gay?" Teddy laughed and James shot him a glare. "Fine, fine. Bisexual then. Better?"

"Yes, actually. I'm willing to love a woman. It's just that I don't." James sighed and slid a hand through his curly brown hair, sitting down next to Teddy. They looked so perfect together and Albus shrugged.

"That wasn't what I meant. I was going to ask how long you two've been together." Watching the way that Teddy messed with his brother's hair was slightly sickening, but he found himself envying it. Closing his eyes, he imagined what it would be like. Pale, long fingers sliding through his hair and…

"Oh. You think I like Malfoy." Albus' voice was dead of emotion while he looked his brother in the eyes.

"Well, it is possible. I mean, it's reason to worry. Albus, wait!" James stood up, running after Albus. Throwing the door open, he just barely missed the figure of his younger brother ducking under the railing and quickly heading out the door to their wide backyard. James turned towards the window of Albus' bedroom, quickly thinking of how the bushes would break his fall.

"Don't James." A firm hand on his arm stopped the movement and James found himself looking into his father's concerned face. Lines of worry had creased, making him look so old. James couldn't believe he had just noticed it. When did it happen? "Let him be alone."

* * *

A week later Albus found himself lying on the ground before the library entrance, his arms outstretched as he stared at the etchings on the ceiling. One of them looked like a snake and sometimes, if Albus looked at it just right, he could talk to it and watch it move, almost as if it understood him. So often he would leave his room in the dead of night, hidden under his father's invisibility cloak, and speak to the little snake etching on the ceiling.

"I just wish they would stop worrying. I'm okay with not being like them. I'm not… gay. I _hate_ Malfoy! I can't be gay." Closing his eyes, Albus relaxed and listened to slow hiss of his own voice. He was unable to hear the slow, determined footsteps of somebody nearing him. "Mother wants a straight son. Father wants me to have kids, to keep the name Potter going. One gay son is more than enough. I'm straight. I know I am. I just have to prove it somehow."

A kick to his side caused Albus to stop talking and glare at his provoker. Not that the git could see him, but it helped him vent.

"An invisible snake. That is a new idea." Oh bloody hell, not him. Albus groaned as he turned to watch the figure sit beside him. Scorpius was fully-clothed in the same clothes that he attended classes in, his robe hanging loosely. It was sloppy, yet seemed to work on Malfoy so well. Albus watched his rival for a few moments, taking in every bit. He had once seen Draco Malfoy at Platform 9 and ¾, listened to the way that his father went on about how he had changed over the years. Scorpius was how Albus imagined Draco Malfoy to have looked. A sneer on his face, his blonde hair slicked back, and a pale face with a narrow nose. He wondered if Mr. Malfoy had the same icy blue eyes as Scorpius. The image alone reminded him of an ice sculpture. Yet there was something odd about the Slytherin. He looked so… lonely.

Albus watched as Scorpius' thin, pink lips formed a smirk. He ignored the way his skin tingled as Scorpius looked down, almost as if he could see him under the cloak. "No need to stop talking, Potter. Parseltongue does sound awfully interesting."

"Parseltongue?" Albus barely spoke the word. He knew very well the words meaning, but could not think of it for some reason. A tiny voice in the back of his mind was calling him an idiot.

"Oh come on now. Yes, parseltongue. You may be a Gryffindor, but you are not a complete imbecile. They reserve those for Hufflepuff." Scorpius drawled and Albus prickled, glaring at him. Hugo was in Hufflepuff.

In a matter of seconds, Albus had tackled Scorpius, his thin fingers closed around that stupid pale neck, the tips of his fingers pressing against the veins of Scorpius' throat. "Take that back." Scorpius looked up at him, startled since the cloak was halfway hanging off of him.

"What is your _problem_, Potter? I was trying to be friendly." Scorpius sneered, his fingers closing around Albus' wrists. His fingers were so cold. Albus just wanted to hold them, warm them. At the same time he wanted to smash Malfoy's face in for that insult to Hugo.

For somebody so thin, Scorpius had a tight hold and soon their positions were switched. Albus glared up into the eyes he had admired earlier and struggled against him. "If you call that friendly, then you're more screwed up then I thought."

"Will you at least tell me what in merlin's name I did wrong now?" Scorpius hissed, shoving Albus back down when he tried to wiggle upwards.

"Hugo. Now let go." Albus hissed, looking at slender Scorpius' arm and wondering on the advantages and disadvantages of biting the soft flesh. Putting a bruise on that perfect skin. His mind could not linger too long though, since Scorpius had shoved him against the concrete before letting go. Albus sort of missed the contact and his eyes linger on the spot on Malfoy's wrist. He wanted nothing more than to press his lips there. "Go to hell, Malfoy."

"What is _wrong_ with you? Hugo? You mean that Weasley brat? HEY!" Albus was racing down the halls, trying to escape everything. He did not even look back to see Scorpius gazing at his departing figure with sadness as he moved to pick up the shimmering cloak left behind.


	2. Chapter 1

Long, slender fingers slid along Albus' arm, the tips of finely manicured nails causing bumps to arise on his flushed skin. Soft lips pressed at the junction where his shoulders and neck met, a tiny flicker of a warm tongue causing Albus to gasp. A name came unbidden to his lips, falling off and echoing in his head. _Scorpius._ Albus squirmed as those noble fingers moved from his thin arms to caress under his shirt. He shivered as nails scratched around his bellybutton before moving down, tracing along the edge of his trousers. Albus whimpered and tried to move his hands up, wanting to feel the slicked back blonde hair he knew to be present. Another whimper escaped as he felt his invisible lover move away. "Scorpius." He shuddered, wanting desperately to search for his companion but unable to move. A small, boyish hand cupped his sensitive parts, the palm pressing down on his waking erection and causing tendrils of pleasure to snake through his body. The hand seemed to move deliciously slow, each soft press and caress of nails upon cloth bringing him closer to euphoria. It was a shame, he could do nothing in his position but squirm, whimpering and moaning as friction of the cloth and soft scratches brought him off. He felt soft, almost feminine lips press against his chapped, dry mouth, tongue pressing into his mouth as he moaned in ecstasy. His body softened and relaxed as he felt the lips move away. It was worth too much energy to call them back.

Opening his eyes slowly, he gazed around the dark room. Only the faint snores of his dorm mates let him know that he was awake.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The sound of Professor Binns droning on about Goblin Wars was only marginally better than the sleepless night Albus had suffered through the night before. The noontime light coming through the windows was headache-inducing in its brightness and he felt the odd urge to hex every person smiling so early. Especially Scorpius Malfoy. Albus groaned as his eyes met the cold blue eyes of his rival. Across the room, he seemed to be busy folding up a piece of paper, his long, pale fingers working with precision to crease every line perfectly. Albus forced his eyes away, trying to ignore him. Memories of his dream the night before were too close and odd feelings raised unbidden when he looked at his rival. He hated Scorpius. He had no right to be… dreaming about _that_ with him. Especially not when he had other things to worry about.

He had lost his father's cloak. He had heard stories from his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione about that cloak and the large part it had played during the last war against Voldemort. One of the most precious magical objects in the world and it was gone. He had actually_ lost_ a historical artifact! He could only imagine writing back to his father, telling him of what happened. Despite the stories that Uncle Ron told them growing up, Albus could only imagine his father as how he was today. Which was most definitely not the disorderly, temperamental boy that Uncle Ron had painted a picture of in stories. His father followed rules and helped make them, not break them. He was even an advisor of the current Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. Yes, Albus decided, he would have to hide the fact that he lost a family heirloom from his father. He would have to search for it before anybody else found it.

A flicker of movement across the room took Albus from his thoughts. His eyes drifted back to Scorpius in time to see a small paper crane floating from under the Slytherin's hands through the air. Several people noticed, yet Binns droned on about how Marguk the something-or-other had defeated Lizbam the whatever. It was rumoured that the last war had taken place without Professor Binns every noticing. Taking the crane from the air and accidentally breaking one edge of its wings, Albus shot Scorpius a glare and unfolded the poor paper creature. _Missing something?_ It read. The cloak!

His head shot up and he realized that everybody was studying him intently, wondering what was going on. He could not blame them. In any other circumstances he would wonder what Scorpius was up to. At the moment all he could concentrate on was that Scorpius Malfoy had the Potter family Invisibility Cloak.

"Albus. Albus, what's wrong?" Next to him, Rose Weasley shifted in her seat, giving him a disapproving look. Her quill was poised in hand and it was obvious that she was distracted from note taking, something he would hear her complain of later. For now she was giving him a genuinely curious look.

"What? Oh. Oh, nothing." He whispered back furiously with a smile. The last thing he needed was Rosie telling Uncle Ron that Scorpius Malfoy had the Potter family Invisibility cloak. He tried to distract her. "Can I copy your notes later?"

With a hmph and roll of her eyes, Rosie seemed to refocus on Professor Binns, scrawling intensely as if to copy every detail of the boring speech. At least there was one less person watching him. Unfortunately, various eyes around the room were focused on him, trying to see what was going on. He could even feel the eyes of the people behind him trying to see what was written.

Taking his quill in hand, Albus covered the parchment with one hand so others could not see and wrote underneath Malfoy's words. _Give it back._ His fingers almost tore the edges of the paper in his hurry to fold the crane back up. By the time he was done the paper was slightly crumpled and the crane flew with two injured wings. It was a miracle it could move at all.

With his lips upturned on one side in a smirk, Scorpius slender fingers spread out, allowing the crane to land on his palm. Was Malfoy always so dramatic? Albus pursed his lips and continued glaring at the Slytherin, eagerly waiting for a response.

Soon the crane was floating back through the air, barely avoiding the swiping hand of one… Oh no. Peeves. The poltergeist swooped from the ceiling with a cackle and tore open the crane.

"Oooo, little potty Potter is being wooed by the ickle Slytherin!" Peeves swooped through the air, taking the paper crane. _"What do I get?_ YOOOOOUNG LOVE! Ickle Potty Potter. Ic-"

Standing up and grabbing his things, Albus turned his back on a chuckling room and stomped out the door, not listening to the last of Peeves' taunting. How humiliating. He hunched his shoulders and barely registered the sound of the door opening and shutting as somebody started following him. His footsteps echoed as he rushed through the halls, not quite knowing where he was heading, but knowing he needed to reach there and quickly. Stupid Peeves. Stupid Malfoy. Stupid… Stupid everything.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Albus? Alby, wake up!" A familiar voice intruded the most wonderful dream Albus had been having of flying through the air, long thin arms around his waist and… oh no.

Albus' eyelids flickered as he sat up; the first sensation he felt was that of the cold hard floor beneath him. "What?" His eyes slowly adjusted to the sight of a freckled boy in front of him, his brown curly hair untidy and his eyes wide as he seemed to panic over finding his friend upon the floor.

"Hugo. What's the look for?" Albus smirked cockily up at his best mate, earning him a furious look and a punch to the shoulder. Hugo extended an oversized hand to help him up and Albus readily accepted, pushing himself off the cold floor and bracing himself before falling onto his cousin and friend.

"Rosie told me what happened. Didn't think I'd find you laying about the floor though. What happened? What's Malfoy playing at now?" Hugo's eyes were narrowed, his fists balling up as if he were ready to fight the next person to round the corner.

Knowing Hugo, he'd probably try for Scorpius first. Normally a friendly bloke by nature, Hugo seemed unnaturally annoyed with Scorpius Malfoy. Albus figured it was his uncle Ron's doing. An odd thing for a Hufflepuff to have prejudice, but then again... The Weasley-Malfoy hatred seemed legendary around his family and every time Draco Malfoy was mentioned Uncle Ron had something horrible to say. It was hard to be partial around that kind of atmosphere.

Albus shrugged, moving his neck about and trying to get the annoying crick out of his muscles. Sleeping on the cold floor was not something he should do often. He'd be willing to bet he would not even have done it if he hadn't gotten lost. Or if Malfoy hadn't stolen his cloak.

"Nothing. Malfoy just took something of mine." Albus mumbled, wondering on the advantages and disadvantages of telling Hugo. Finally, he sighed and told his cousin what had happened. Leaving out certain parts of course.

"Let's go get it." Was Hugo's first reaction and Albus rolled his eyes.

"What, are we supposed to sneak into the dungeons? We don't know the password and without the cloak we can't sneak in."

"So, we'll ask Rosie to help. She always knows what to do." Hugo smiled proudly for his sister, following behind Albus as they started walking down the corridors. Albus wondered if he should let Hugo lead since he seemed to know where he was going a lot better than himself.

"Rosie will tell Aunt Hermione. Dad will _kill _me if I've lost the cloak. Maybe I should just see what Malfoy wants." The last thing he needed was a howler to humiliate him further. Peeves had done more than enough trouble already on that front. He doubted he would even be able to show his face in public, though Rosie would drag him to classes if he tried hiding under his bed again. Not that he had done that lately.

"But.. But what if he wants to enslave you? The famous Harry Potter's son as an eternal slave to a Malfoy! Malfoys love that stuff!."

"Oh come on, stuff it Hugo. You're imagining things and have been listening to your dad too much." Still, Albus could not help but flush as he thought of his dream the night before. Maybe being slave to a Malfoy wouldn't be that bad. No! That kind of thinking was wrong. He'd just have to corner Malfoy and force him to give back the cloak one way or another. Easier said than done, he was sure. "Let's just get something to eat. Think I missed supper."


	3. Chapter 2

If only confronting Scorpius Malfoy was even halfway as easy as it seemed. The next several days flew by in a flurry with little sign of Scorpius, and even smaller chances of being able to corner the Slytherin. It seemed the other boy had taken up avoiding Albus, much to his annoyance, and even when they shared a class together Scorpius managed to leave before Albus had a chance to make a move. Scorpius took a seat closest to the door, ready to move with the fast pace of a rabbit when the class was announced to be over. All Albus could see from his seat in the middle of the room was an odd redness tinting the normally pale face. Normally Albus would find such crimson flushes on pale white skin horrible, yet the way it spread around the narrow nose of Scorpius and his icy blue eyes contrasted the coloring was oddly alluring. Albus just couldn't figure out why Scorpius was running away.

After enduring days of Scorpius' early retreats, Albus deigned to ask a source for help. A smarter, much wiser source. He found Rosie Weasley in the library, hiding behind what seemed to be a fortress of books. To one side he could see half of the history section piled at one elbow; her other side held books with odd scripture, most likely Ancient Runes and foreign books. Spread out before her, her bright red hair forming a curtain over half of the book as she read, was something holding more words and numbers than he ever imagined. She did seem more a Ravenclaw than a Gryffindor.

"How did you get so smart?" Albus smiled, barely withholding a laugh at the funny image before him as he pulled out the small chair nearest to him.

"How are you so oblivious to the world around you?" Rosie countered in a flat voice, her eyes roaming over the book before her, her fingers idly caressing the side pages of her book, soft like a lover's touch. Albus watched the little movements and felt heat rise over his face as he thought of his dreams. He had not had another dream since Scorpius stopped taunting him, sending him cranes and cornering him outside of classes. Looking back on it, he realised he missed his talks with Scorpius. Even if the other boy did annoy him after five minutes of half-decent conversation. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. Two minutes and one would walk away in a huff.

Not receiving an answer, Rose lifted her head and pulled off the thin red-rimmed reading glasses she wore too often these days. She studied her cousin as intently as she had the book just moments ago, her brown eyes roaming his face as if searching for something. "We get it from our parents, I think. Earlier I was reading a philosophy book. It spoke of how often parents are unable to perform actions which the universe had planned for them so often their children are sent to complete the task. I think we're all here to fix what our parents broke and do what they had been supposed to do."

Rosie never spoke like that in front of her family. It sort of worried Albus and he felt himself frowning at her, his brow furrowed for a moment. Finally he laughed, thinking of how Aunt Hermione had reacted the only other time Rosie had spoken like that. It had been about Divination. "If Aunt Hermione hears you talk like that she'll yell at you again. It sounds sketchy like Divination. You know how she feels about those things."

"I like Divination." Rosie's thick pink lips pursed together, her face tilting upwards as if daring him and the world to defy her words. Learning was her passion in life and with what her mother had taught her growing up, she was the most intelligent girl in school. Someday he planned on finding how she had managed to be put in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw. It made no sense.

Albus knew how she felt about Divination though and had been happy when, after a long debate forced between mother and daughter, Aunt Hermione had allowed her to take the class up. Rosie considered it an area which she needed to perfect so she would be well-rounded and would not stop her obsession with the subject until her curiosity was thoroughly satisfied.

"Anyways, you came here for something, didn't you? I'm surprised you didn't get lost on the way. You and Hugo never seem to know where the library is any other time." She was entering her nagging mood and Albus smiled, trying to be sweet and innocent. All it did was cause Rosie to give him an annoyed look with her lips pursed.

"Careful, your face may just stay that way." Albus teased, grinning largely. He had forgotten how much fun it was to tease his older, though just by a little bit, cousin. To further annoy her, he poked her in the cheek. She swatted his hand away.

"Albus, can you stop acting like you are five years old for a little bit?" Her voice held an edge to it, the same bit of warning that Aunt Hermione's did. Albus unwillingly straightened in his chair, taking his hand back from her side of the table. He looked around the library, green eyes roaming the area to make sure that nobody was near enough to hear. Just in case, he decided to whisper.

"I've been... Well, it's sort of difficult...."

"Oh cut it out and just speak, Albus. I do not have time for your stuttering." Rosie was impatient to hear what was going on and Albus frowned. Unlike with Hugo, he told her everything. A _very_ vague version of his dreams along with his conversation in the halls with Scorpius, even what had happened with the paper crane. Though she had been a half-witness to _that_ drama. By the time that Albus finished explaining, Rosie had placed her glasses back on her face and her lips were pursed in another dissatisfied look.

"What? What's that look for?" Why was she so angry? What was wrong? _Now_ what had he done to anger his older cousin? Albus pouted at her, trying his best attempt at puppy eyes. Normally he was quite good at it, but it never did seem to work on Rosie. Or James for that matter. He supposed Rosie was too close, almost like an older sister figure, and James actually _was_ his older brother. Both knew him too well.

Taken from his revelry by the fact that Rosie had taken her wand out and was using magic to put each book back in its proper place, much to Madam Pince's satisfaction and delight, Albus stood up, pushing his chair away.

"Rosie! _Help me!_" He whined in a voice that made him seem even more childish. Rosie placed her last book away and wheeled on the heel of her Mary Jane's, her brown eyes glaring at him.

"Really Albus, you could not be more dense if you were made entirely of stone! Later on in life you are going to look back and go 'Oh, everybody knew it but me'. I am not going to tell you very well something that you need to figure out yourself. Grow up and actually start paying attention. That means in _class_ too. You can't make eyes at Scorpius all the time if you want to pass. I am _not_ here to be your personal record-keeper."

"Wait, what? Scorpius? Make eyes? No, you have it wrong!" Albus opened his mouth, protesting loudly as the angry old librarian shot daggers out of her eyes at him. Rosie was calmly, and swiftly, walking out of the library. Her lips pursed in obvious annoyance at their conversation.

"No Alby, _you_ have it wrong. Good luck figuring it out. Oh, and I'm not letting you and Hugo borrow notes anymore. I suggest you start paying attention." The library door was closed in his face, leaving Albus to stare at the oak it was made out of in dumbfounded confusion. What had just _happened_?

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Long, slender fingers twined in Albus' bed-ridden brown hair, pulling him close to a pale white body that he simply could not bear to open his eyes to look at. His fear that his invisible lover would disappear kept his eyes squeezed shut, his body tense. As if reading his mind, the invisible lovers fingers slid down the nape of his neck, brushing against Albus' sweaty neck and finally resting upon his shoulders. The fingers moved in such a way that he almost cried out in pain, telling his partner to stop. Soon the pleasure overcame the pain and the tenseness from his shoulders flowed away. _So this is a massage_, Albus smiled dreamily and he heard the faint sigh of a young man in his room. _Wait, somebody is actually here? _His eyes fluttered open as a weight lifted off of his bed. He could see no person around except his dorm mates, sleeping peacefully in their beds.

"Scorpius?" Albus' voice was weak, his brow furrowed as he looked about in desperation. He wanted with every bit of him for Scorpius to appear out of nowhere, tell him that he was not imagining things. "Scorpius..." He was mad. He had to be. Scorpius had never been in his room. Albus felt he was being driven insane.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: As much as I dislike putting Author's Notes at the beginning, I feel I must. I'm sure that has some rules with sex scenes and such. I'm going to have to reevaluate them. In the meantime, I will continue this story over at . It is a couple chapters ahead there, mainly because I have been stuck in a writers block.

Also, when reading this the * stands for Scorpius scratching out material. Apparently does not like strike out coding. Another reason why I will most likely be discontinuing this story at . It IS located at my insanejournal if you wish to read more.

-Medra

* * *

Small, soft hands were caressing his head. He could feel the back of his lover's hand caressing his cheek as his breath caught in his slender throat. Tonight he had taken a risk, dressing only in his underpants as he went to bed. The curtains of his bed were drawn shut so none could see him, the way the sheet had rumpled around his small chest. Albus resisted the urge to move, wanting to feel his entire lover; he wanted to touch them softly like they were doing to him. It was unfair, yet he could not gather the courage to move.

Long, slender fingers traced down his arms, leaving bumps in their wake. Albus tensed, trying hard not to move away from the touch. Or to move to it. He was frozen in fear, only able to allow his lover to touch him. Warm breath tickled the middle of his chest, moving slowly over to the left until he felt soft lips pressing over his heartbeat. A whimper echoed through the air and Albus forced his eyes shut, small drops of wetness forming at the corners and sliding along his lashes. The tears did not fall. He could feel the lips leave his chest, welcoming the feeling as he knew the tears collected on his lover's lips. No longer able to help himself, Albus opened his eyes slowly, the rest of his body unable to move.

A breeze from an open window sent the fabric curtaining on his bed fluttering, allowing a bit of moonlight to shine. Silver light caught on golden eyelashes, a pale face, and the most beautiful piercing eyes Albus had ever seen. Wetness of Albus' tears had collected on his lover's mouth; those beautiful lips parted to reveal white teeth. Everything he meant to say, even the air to breath, was stuck in his breath. "_Scorpius_," was released in an exhalation of air. Before he could blink, the face was gone. "Scorpius..." Even to his own ears it sounded like a bit whiny. "Please don't go..."

A creak in the floor told Albus that he had yet to be abandoned. The room seemed chillier so he pulled his covers around him. He missed his lover... No, Scorpius' warmth. "If it's you... Please tell me."

"Why?" That voice. It _was_ him! Emerald eyes peeked up, pushing past the curtains and still seeing nothing. The owner of that haughty, yet so lovely voice was not around. Not where he could see him at least.

"I don't want to be alone." He clutched his arms, rubbing his skin to make the goose bumps go away. They were not the kind he liked. The kind that Scorpius gave him.

Another creak on the floor told him that his invisible lover was leaving. The last thing he heard were faint words, soft enough that it could have been a breeze. "Wrong answer."

* * *

'_It **was** Scorpius._' Albus found himself thinking once again as he ran the comb through his hair. It did not want to stick. He was not quite sure why he felt the need to dress nicely today; it was simply something which he felt the need to do. At the beginning of the day he started humming, happily choosing his clothing wisely, down to the very last sock. As the day wore on he gradually felt his mood shift. The day seemed to darken. He seemed more tired. Scorpius did not meet his gaze in classes. Scorpius did not acknowledge him. Not even the hatred which they had shared during their first years. Nothing.

Books grasped in his arms, he let his head hang low as he walked the empty corridors. He found every reason to stay after every class to the point where Scorpius finally spoke to the professors so Albus had no choice but to excuse himself. It would be odd for him to linger when the rest of the students had long left. Now, as his eyes focused on the shadows across the floor, he frowned and found his mood at an all new, despairingly low level.

His feet automatically stopped once he reached his favourite place near the library. Few students found their way to the library these days unless they were Ravenclaws. Or Rosie. Either way he would ignore them and eventually they would leave him alone. Setting his books on the floor, he relaxed, spreading out on his back. It took no time at all to find his favourite part of the ceiling. His only true friend. The thing which would not judge him. This could not understand, but did not need to. Silence grew long as he stared at the snake-form on the ceiling. Did Salazaar himself have that put in? He could not tell. It was most likely only his imagination, but he felt a little better thinking that somebody, _anybody_, felt the same way he did. Without thinking he was explaining the dreams he had been gifted with the last several days.

"I don't understand. It's as if he wanted me to say something, but... Is there a _right_ answer? I want to tell him, more than anything, whatever he wants to hear." Albus sighed, laying his head to the side as he shivered. Something was wrong.

"Why?" A voice echoed in the empty corridor.

Albus pushed himself up with his elbows, looking about to see who had spoken. It was too fresh. Too familiar. Confusion filled his eyes as he found nobody around. Was he rethinking Scorpius' words the other night? Did Scorpius learn parseltongue? No sound, not even the echo of footsteps made his thought process any easier. He was alone. Slowly, Albus lowered his back on the cold floor once more. The dust was disturbing, yet it only seemed to match his mood. "I don't want to be alone."

"Then why are you _here_?" The same voice, from dream and reality alike, answered.

Albus was off the floor immediately, his eyes searching for something he _knew_ he could not see. "Scorpius?" His voice was pleading, his eyes showing to all that he desperately wished for the named boy to be present. "Scorpius, please... Please... I don't want to be alone."

Each minute dragged on. One more painful than the last. Eyes full of tears, his lips wobbling as the wetness spilled over. He was alone. He was going mad.

* * *

That night, elsewhere in the castle, Scorpius Malfoy sat at the desk in his room. He did not care for his dorm mates and they returned the favour. Nobody wanted to spend time with a member of the fallen Malfoy family. All left him alone. Yet he did not notice it at the moment. His eyes focused on the many bits of parchment in front of him, his quill scratching tirelessly. The waste bin next to his desk was full of the rubbish. Rubbish which had once been letters to Albus Severus Potter.

_Albus Severus,_

_*I care for you.*_

_*I love you.*_

_*I wish you*_

_*Why can't you undertand?*_

_*so you dream of me?*_

_*Why must you be so*_

With a deep sigh, Scorpius crumpled the yellow parchment in his hand, tossing it aside. Malfoys never speak their feelings. Malfoys never vent their confusion. Malfoys did not write love-letters either, Scorpius was sure. He supposed he would start eventually. For now he would keep things simple.

_Albus Severus,_

_By now, you should know who has been attending to you at night since your return from Yule holidays. You are truly odd. You do not question why. You do not seem angry. You only seem to want my presence. However, I must know why. I shall not attend to you for the wrong reason. The wrong reason being your loneliness._

_I do not understand you, Albus. You are popular among so many. You have many cousins due to the renewing population of the wizarding world by the Weasleys. You have friends in almost every House at Hogwarts. Why are you lonely? It seems you should feel very crowded instead of lonely. You seem to seek places where you can be alone. Still you claim loneliness._

_I have a proposition for you. I shall give you a week's time. Figure out why you wish my presence above others. Write it on a piece of parchment and leave it in the owlery with the words Astrology Homework on it. Before you point out my error, I do realise Astronomy is the class, not Astrology. Humour me._

_I await your response,_

_S.M._

_P.S. I believe you lost this. Do keep better attention to your items, especially one so valuable. I did enjoy its many uses. Tell little Roger Creevey thank you for the common room password as well._

Scorpius' lips turned upwards in a smirk at the very last line. He most certainly did enjoy the many uses of the Invisibility cloak. He would have to request one from his family for Yule. It would never be quite as good as the legendary cloak which the Potters owned, yet he could not find it in him to keep it. He imagined Albus Severus had received it from his father with much love. It would be cruel to take something such as that away from the boy.

"Oi, Malfoy. Put out the bloody light." A voice called from behind the tapestries and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Make me." He _had_ been planning to retire for the evening. Too bad the idiot had to nag at him. He was just young enough to be rebellious for little reason. Rolling up the parchment and marking it with his own seal, he decided it needed to be sent before the night is over.

* * *

The castle was very silent, only the snores of the paintings resounding through the halls as Scorpius made his way to the owlery. Holding the brown package close to him, he wrapped his own cloak tighter around him to ward off the chilly night air.

"What are you doing out so late?" A female voice startled him and it was barely enough to hide his shock.

"Excuse me?" Scorpius turned to see one of the Weasleys. She had a name. What was her name? Petunia? Lily? Violet? "Rose?"

"That _is_ my name. I _asked_ what you are doing out so late. It is past time for students to have retired for the night." The red-headed girl crossed her arms, her lips turning downwards as her gaze against him darkened.

"What are _you_ doing out so late then?" No, that was not childish sounding at all, Scorpius frowned inwardly, ashamed of himself.

"The Head Girl is getting some rest and so she asked me to patrol the halls." Her chest puffed out a little. She was actually_ proud_ of being a slave to older students? Weasleys.

"I have a very important package which must be sent immediately." Scorpius retorted, his body straightened as he held his head high, carrying himself with the importance of a Malfoy.

"Very well. Hurry up." The girl, Rose, wrote upon a torn piece of parchment and handed it to him. Scorpius frowned, noticing that she was actually writing a permission slip for him to go to the owlery. He shoved it into his pocket and turned away, continuing walking to the owlery. He had more important things to attend to then speak to a Weasley. "Oh, and Scorpius?"

Scorpius stopped, not bothering to turn. "What?" He snapped impatiently.

"Albus doesn't know what he wants. Give him some time." He heard the footfalls as she walked away, but could not move. She knew? Why did it seem everybody knew how he felt except Albus and him? Relaxing his body, he continued to the owlery. He was giving Albus time. Just how much time was enough though?


End file.
